Lacrima Text Troubles
by may8elle
Summary: A drinking game with Cana has Lucy sending provocative texts to a Mystery Man. When everyone returns to the beach for a relaxing getaway and some training, she finally figures out who this man is, and is wholly surprised by the turn of events. Rated M for VERY mature content. CHAPTER TWO IS FINALLY UP!
1. Chapter 1

**This Fanfic is set two years after the Grand Magic Games we all saw in the anime. No Tartaros, no Alvarez, nothing like that. Just Fairy Tail winning the last two GMGs- because everyone in that anime deserves a hecking break and something light hearted for goodness sake.**

 **The song below is Motivation by Kelly Rowland ft. Lil Wayne.**

 **Annnnnd this is a one-shot unless I get enough people wanting a smutty-as-hell second chapter. Even then, it might take a while to get it up so until further notice, this is a one-shot.**

* * *

It all started with a stupid dare.

To be fair, Lucy should have known what she was getting into when she agreed to the _Truth, Dare, or Double Shot_ game Cana suggested... But it was a challenge, and being a part of Team Natsu meant that she didn't back away from any challenge. Even if it would destroy her later. At the very least, it wasn't like Lucy was challenging the brunette to a drink-off.

Team Natsu or not, that was just stupid and, honestly, a suicide mission only Bacchus could handle.

As she sat and watched as Levy did a very perverted dance to a song Natsu was playing off of his lacrima comm, she fiddled with the sleeves of her baby pink loose sweater and let her mind wander.

There wasn't many people present, which was a relatively good thing. Everyone was celebrating the final member of the Thunder Legion being snatched up. Elfman and Evergreen had come out about their relationship a year ago, and that was only _after_ Cana and Bickslow had been together for six months. Now Freed had been snatched up by Gajeel- surprising _everyone_ by their announcement earlier that day. Laxus was the eternal bachelor, apparently, but he wasn't a _part_ of the legion.

No, he was just their leader.

 _"We decided that if we both were on the team for the Games and we won, we would announce our relationship... We've actually been together for three months now."_

Yeah, Freed shocked the ever loving _fuck_ out of everyone with that- even Laxus. Natsu screamed on about how their scents hadn't ever been on one another and Gajeel rebutted that since he _was_ a dragon slayer, he could easily tell Freed when he needed cologne or not.

Which made too much sense.

Back to the current time, there were only a handful of people hanging out in the basement of the guild to play this game. Cana, Lucy, and Levy were the three ladies. Bickslow, Gray, Gajeel and Natsu were the men hanging out. Freed didn't want to drink in case Gajeel got too drunk to get home and, honestly, he seemed like the only responsible member of the guild at the moment. And, while Lucy was lost in thought, she had apparently missed Cana's dare.

"So, Bicksy-baby," Cana slurred out, waggling her eyes at her man. "Trush or dare?"

The man cackled out a laugh and wagged his tongue at her. "I don't know what _trush_ is, but I'll take a dare."

"Have one of your babies shmack Elfman's ass upstairs!" she shouted excitedly.

The seith mage shrugged and nodded. "A'ight. No big," he said, watching as one of his babies floated up the stairs to the main hall. Not even thirty seconds later, an effeminate screech came from upstairs- follower by an uproar of laughter and people yelling that the scream didn't sound very _manly_.

Which made those down in the basement laugh _so damn hard_.

"So Gajeel," Bickslow started after calming down, "Truth or dare?"

The iron dragon scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Truth. Last dare had me takin' two shots 'cause I wouldn't hurt Freed like that."

"Awh man, come on, it was just to tease him!"

"Y'know he ain't like one t' like gettin' flustered an' embarrassed in public," he growled out, furrowing his pierced brows.

"Okay okay. So truth then. How many times have ya tapped that ass?" Bickslow asked, waggling his brows enthusiastically.

Gajeel looked upwards in thought, then down at his fingers to count. After a while he grumbled a _fuck it_ and rolled his eyes. "Sometimes once or twice a night. At least three times a week. I can't count _that_ much and I'll end up forgettin' somethin' or whatever so numbers are out of the question."

Everyone chuckled at this, though Cana shouted a _very_ loud _"GET SOME, FREED!_ "

The rune mage had, apparently, heard this from upstairs and threw his rapier down into the basement, where it impaled the table and stuck out at an angle. Gajeel laughed the loudest and shouted back a simple " _I'LL BRING IT UP WHEN WE'RE DONE, BABE_!"

Most everyone at the table shook their heads lightly and returned their attention to the center of the table. Gajeel's eyes locked onto Gray- as he was the next one in this weird circle that was going to go. "Alright, Stripper, whatsup?"

Gray shrugged. "I'm already naked as fuck, what else could go wrong? Dare."

The red eyed man smirked wildly. "Go do the Wobble in front of Juvia."

The ice mage paled and shook his head. "Cana, hit me with a double shot. There's no fucking way I'm getting into that shit."

Gajeel cackled and shook his head. "Pansy," he spat out, watching carefully as the ice mage quickly downed two shots of rum 151. At the puckered face of the dark blue haired man, he let out another cackle.

"I would have done it," Bickslow commented with a shrug.

"No, _you_ would have taken two shots. Ain't no other lady getting to see what's under that outfit," Cana said, narrowing her brown eyes at her boyfriend.

Levy laughed and shook her head. "Alright, alright, lets get to the next person! I'm ready for another dare already," she said with a smile.

Gray nodded and turned to face the next victim- ehr... The next _participant._ "Right. Lucy, Truth or-"

"Dare," she interrupted, a smirk settling on her face. " _I_ won't dip out of _anything_ you throw at me, Gray."

"OOOH! CHALLENGE ACCEPTED! You fail this, you get _five_ shots, Lucy!" Cana said, getting an excited rush by the blonde's words.

Gray bit his lower lip, knowing that if he let her off easy that Cana would throw a bitch fit about it. So, carefully considering his options, he finally settled on something easily doable but enough to shut the drunk up. "Get in a sexy outfit and take a few pictures on your lacrima comm."

"What? That's bullshit-"

"That's only the first part, calm your tits," Gray snarked, interrupting the brunette woman who was trying to interrupt this. "You should keep your face out of them, though, but make the pictures appealing and flattering."

Lucy furrowed her brows but nodded. There was only one person she could get an outfit from on such short notice without having to go home- and honestly, it was the only person she trusted enough to involve in their little game they had going on. "Virgo!" she said, watching as the maid appeared next to her with a bow. She raised a brow at the _outfit_ in the pink haired woman's hands... If it could even be called an outfit, that is.

Of course the maid was listening in. When wasn't she.

"I hope this is acceptable, Princess. Sir Gray?" she asked, holding up the sheer baby-doll nightie and matching panties. The bust part- and underwear- looked to be made of black silk. Just under the bust- and around the hemming of the nightie and the panties- there was yellow fur-like fuzz. The part of the nightie that would fall over her ribs and down to her mid-thigh was made of what looked like a sheer black tulle. And, of course in typical Virgo style, there was a black garter for her thigh that was hemmed- again- in yellow.

Gray, Natsu and Bickslow all turned a deep shade of red. Gajeel looked deep in thought before he, also, blushed like crazy. Apparently he enjoyed the thought of Freed wearing something similar.

The ice mage gulped heavily before nodding and clearing his throat. "U-Uh... Y-Yeah... Th-That's perfect for this..."

"Thank you Virgo," Lucy commented, watching as Virgo whispered something in Levy's ear that she nodded to.

The pink haired maid left for a fraction of a second before returning with a large, navy blue, opaque sheet to hold up with the script mage to hide Lucy's body as she changed. And, without complaint, the blonde woman changed and took a few pictures with the blue sheet as the only thing in the background. Who knew what Gray was going to have her do with them, so no matter the outcome, it would be best to have nothing recognizable in the background. Once that was completed, Lucy slipped her sweater back on- not even bothering to take the lingerie off. ( _Hey! It's comfortable! Don't judge!_ ) Her leggings obviously would show the panty lines (considering that the panties were hemmed with fur) so she just didn't put them on before sliding around to sit back in her seat.

She slid her comm over to Cana. "Check them out and make sure they're to your standards- since you didn't like this dare at first," Lucy said with a smile.

She watched with trained brown eyes as Cana flipped through the pictures, her brows steadily raising in interest. "Damn, girl... Alright, Bickslow, you might have to go home alone tonight... This is too sexy to ignore," she commented, laughing at the appalled face her boyfriend made. At the approval of the photos, Virgo disappeared again with a bow.

Gray cleared his throat again and Cana slid the device back to its owner. "Alright. Now," he said, pausing for a second, "enter a random Magnolia comm number and send five of them to that number."

"OH SHIT! GRAY, YOU DEVIOUS BASTARD, WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT!" Cana screeched as her laughter nearly busted Gajeel and Natsu's sensitive ears.

"Shit, _quiet down_!" the fire based slayer yelled back, holding his hands to his ears.

Gajeel dipped his pinky finger into his left ear a little and grumbled. "You're damn lucky I'm not bleedin'..."

"Okay, so it has to start with 29-59-653 and the last five numbers need to be random?" Lucy asked, typing in the first seven numbers of a random lacrima comm number.

"Holy-... You're actually gonna send em, Cosplayer?!" Bickslow said, his eyes wide from behind his visor.

Her brown eyes rolled. "Well _duh_. I don't want to take _five damn shots_ of 151. Besides, I left my right hand with the guild mark out of everything and you can't even see my blonde hair in them," she commented.

Levy laughed and shook her head. "You have more guts than I do, Lu."

Lucy shrugged. "I assumed it would be something like this so I took the precautions needed. I've already got four shots under my belt, so it's not like I need any more _liquid courage_ to send them." She continued and entered in five more random numbers that she hardly paid attention to before hitting the send button.

"And what if they reply?" Natsu asked, leaning back in his seat.

And _now_ Lucy seemed to realize that there might be repercussions that she didn't even think of before. But, with four shots, she couldn't bring herself to worry that much about it. "We'll deal with it when it happens. It's not like I expect it to be a valid number, anywa-"

 _Ding!_

"...You were saying?" Cana asked, her smirk turning highly lecherous.

The celestial mage grumbled and opened the new message- making sure to read it aloud.

 _"? : not that i dont appreciate the_ Fiore Adult Weekly _worthy pictures, but who the fuck is this?"_

Bickslow and Gajeel both cackled loudly. Levy stole her comm and typed a quick response that she said out loud as she typed away. " _I'm.. Your best nightmare... Dressed... Like a day-.. -dream_. Send."

The card mage seemed to approve of this message and laughed just as loudly as the other two that cackled seconds earlier.

"Man, this just got interesting," Gray said, leaning back with a smirk of his own.

 _Ding!_

 _"? : i meant a name, smartass. maybe a location or some shit._ " Levy read off, rolling her eyes.

Lucy grabbed the device from her and sent another quick text- reading it off as she typed like Levy did a minute earlier. _"I'm where you can't hear me scream... But my name.. is classified._ "

Cana's laughter only got louder.

Natsu raised his brows, a smirk lifting his lips finally. "Oh wow. Didn't think you had this kind of a side, Luigi."

She shrugged with a smile. "Well it's not like I'll ever agree to meet up with whoever it is. Might as well have a little fun with it, right?"

"Atta girl, Bunny. Live an' let go some," Gajeel praised.

* * *

Lucy sighed deeply as she sat in the middle of her two male best friends- Gray and Natsu. The two were arguing over _something_ that had happened on the last job they went on- two days ago. It has been, officially, five days since the _Truth, Dare, or Double Shot_ game they had played and five days since she had gotten any form of message from the lacrima number she had sent those pictures to. Thankfully that is. If she got any other messages from the number, she didn't think she would be able to reply to them unless she was at least a little tipsy.

The last job their team had gone on ended very well and, for once, they were able to walk away with their entire reward. Natsu didn't get to go haywire because of the nature of the part of the job he was given and Gray actually liked the scouting he had to do. Erza and Lucy had talked about how they should take more jobs like that one and, surprisingly, they had given Lucy a larger chunk of the reward. Instead of the 90,000 jewel she would have gotten, they each gave her 10,000 more from their own reward to compensate for the food she was running out of.

Of course it was over the food, but she wasn't about to complain about that. With how they all raided her home regularly for food and to destroy her furniture, it actually gave her a little more wiggle room this month. Hallelujah for that. Erza was currently speaking to her girlfriend- Mirajane- about the mission at the bar and Lucy felt like she needed to get out of her current situation. Being between her two teammates when they argued like this would only end in disaster for her... And, true to her word, she leaned back to step away from her chair at the same time a flaming fist came at the spot her head was at previously.

Another sigh escaped the blonde as she quickly moved away from the brawl about to take place. If only things would go her way for once.

Lucy's inner thoughts were interrupted when her phone buzzed, alerting her to a message she had received. She raised a brow and looked down at her comm to see that a number she didn't have saved had just messaged her. Of course, the comm was soon unlocked and she saw the text that made her face erupt into flames.

 _?: so i just got off my job_

 _?: and i was thinking about how an after work snack would be great_

 _?: so what time do your legs open, hotstuff?_

It didn't take long for her to recognize the number. It was the same one she had sent those pictures to that one night of the game they had played.

Lucy rolled her brown eyes, her blush dying down as she saved the number to her cell. The name she saved it under was ' _Mystery Person_ ' since she still didn't know who it was- or even their gender. Once all that was done, she looked up in a bored manner to the brawl that was erupting in the middle of the guild hall. Lucy took another seat closer to the doors to stay away from the chaos as she watched over the room. Since everyone was preoccupied, she wouldn't have anyone getting on her case about being on her comm- not that it mattered. They didn't need to know what was going on or anything like that.

At the most, she would be able to tell whoever this was off without distractions. Because of the opportunity presented, she thought of a reply for her Mystery Person.

 _Lucy: They don't open tonight, sorry!_

The three dots at the bottom of the screen alerted her to them replying.

 _Mystery Person: damn, i just made my crew go home for the night for nothing apparently, then._  
 _Mystery Person: but if ya dont want to come get some, i guess ill be alone here_

The lass rolled her eyes again and smirked, realizing what game they was trying to play. She, however, wasn't going to let them. She was going to take the reigns of this one. Carefully, she reached up and unbuttoned another button on her black button-up dress shirt. Now, there were four buttons undone and someone could see the lace of her white bra peeking out. Levy looked over at her and she looked to her with a smirk as she placed a finger over her lips in a motion for the script mage to stay quiet- to which she silently laughed and nodded.

She held her comm up and stuck her tongue out slightly, opening her mouth and resting her _left_ index finger on her tongue. Lucy was careful to pull her hair back and to one side so it didn't show in the picture and with her left hand being the one on her tongue, her guild mark wasn't shown either. Once she was certain her eyes, hair, and guild mark weren't in the frame, she adjusted the comm and took the picture. Of course, it looked like an obvious tease to them. Once the picture had been taken, she buttoned the one button up again and sent them the picture along with a quick message.

 _Lucy: I don't think you'll be able to satisfy my needs~_

It took a whole of two minutes for those three dots to show up again and as soon as she got the first message, three more flooded in.

 _Mystery Person: god damn woman why the hell are you in public showing that shit off thats mine_

 _Mystery Person: but hot damn_  
 _Mystery Person: if your diggin it then i sure as fuck wont mind tryin to show you that i definitely CAN satisfy you_  
 _Mystery Person: cause i was lookin forward to havin you at my mercy anyway_

Lucy blushed and bit her lower lip, remembering what had gone down on that night- the teasing messages sent to this person by literally everyone at that table. The messages of someone obviously hot and bothered sent back by this person. To be completely honest, Lucy was more than aroused by the idea of the things this person promised... Yet she _still_ didn't know the gender. Not that it mattered to her, anyway. While she preferred men, a woman's company wasn't far from her ideals either- so long as the lady could keep up. And she didn't think gender mattered when it came to real love, anyway. But, it was pretty obvious that this person had an effect on her.

And, her face got even redder as she remembered the promises this person spoke of. She had to take a deep breath to regain her composure. She wouldn't allow herself to forget her initial goal- to make them just as hot and bothered as she now was due to her stupid memory. Determined to do just that, the gears in her mind started turning.

 _Lucy: I think you might be all talk and no bite. I mean I know what I want and if you really plan on going down on me, I might have to ride your face._

 _Mystery Person: hot damn woman dont talk like that unless you mean it_  
 _Mystery Person: and i would love to have your thighs clamping down on my head_

 _Lucy: Well, what if I wanted to taste you instead?_  
 _Lucy: Would you want that? To see what this mouth can really do?_

She blushed heavily at her own words, locking her comm and quickly putting it face-down on the table in front of her so that she wasn't tempted to look at his response. And this time, it took even longer for them to reply. When they did, she noticed Levy giving her a knowing and mischievous smirk from her peripheral vision. This caused her embarrassment to rise and she pouted. Her comm then buzzed a good three more times before she gave into temptation and unlocked it.

The first was a picture- the person laying shirtless on their bed, the phone held high and their hand resting on the crotch area of their jeans, where she noticed the faint outlines of a boner. He was half-hard. His muscles were taut and the jeans were already riding low enough on his hips to let her see that very pronounced V of his hips. So he was male. And from what she could tell, he was _very_ well endowed. She couldn't see his face, but from the happy trail that looked like it was coming in again from being shaved recently, he must have been either blond or had very light brown hair.

It took her a good two minutes of gawking at his picture to remember that he had also sent other things along with it.

 _Mystery Person: holy shit i didnt think you were this much of a vixen_  
 _Mystery Person: of course i would want your mouth_  
 _Mystery Person: but i want to hear you moan and cry out when i lick the right spots, i want to feel your hands in my hair when i move my tongue inside of you, and damn i want to hear my name when you cum_

And, _fuck_ , Lucy didn't know what to reply. Her plan had obviously failed and she was squirming in her seat uncomfortably and she didn't know if it had always been this hot in the guild hall. Her face was probably permanently stained red and rubbing her thighs together to relieve some sort of pressure was _not_ helping at all. She really needed to rethink her strategies. She took another breath and calmed herself down, vaguely hearing a whisper of a laugh- probably coming from Levy- and thought of what would make him squirm.

Her eyes went up to the brawl, trying to see if anyone else had noticed her discomfort or to see if anything had happened to make it hotter in the room... But after a sweep of the building, she noticed that the only person who had any idea of what was going on with Lucy was Levy- who was sitting just a little ways away with her nose in a book. Natsu hadn't lit anything aflame other than his own fists, which meant that the heat was coming from Lucy herself.

 _Lucy: Don't turn this on me, I just told you I wanted to taste you. So tell me._  
 _Lucy: How much do you want to fuck my mouth? To maybe fuck my tits? To watch me swallow your load, never looking away from you?_  
 _Lucy: Or would you rather me ride you all night? Milk you of everything you've got?_

The response was instantaneous.

 _Mystery Person: shit_

The next time her comm buzzed was nearly ten minutes later and she looked down to see a sight that made her gape at the phone. He held his huge girth in his hand, his large wolfish grin just barely in frame.

A choking sound came from her right and she glared over at Levy, whose face was a bright scarlet. Her mouth was covered by her hand and she looked from Lucy's phone to her face with wide eyes before she smiled widely and mouthed ' _you go girl_ ' at her- which, admittedly, made her giggle.

She bit her lip and eagerly responded.

 _Lucy: I want you to pound into me like I'm a dirty little skank._

 _Mystery Person: oh ill fuck you like a slut and take care of you like the princess you are_

If her blush could get worse, it would. The blonde lass bit her lip and wondered if there was anything that was nearly as sweet yet dirty as that. She was a little embarrassed by the fact that she wanted to do nothing more than please him, yet here he was promising to please her like he did the other night. After that night, she honestly didn't think she could handle another night of him just pleasing her with his words and nothing more. Don't get her wrong, it was hot as hell and she felt like she was the most teased and tested person in the world- but she felt selfish.

But people could be selfish from time to time, right? With that in mind, she looked back up at the brawl, over to the bar, around the room, and then glanced to Levy. Levy was obviously trying not to laugh at her guild mate's disposition but still embarrassed from having seen a part of this mystery man that she should never have seen. Her eyes were locked on the book, but the glances she kept giving to everyone in the room spoke volumes. Her blue haired best friend was trying to watch out for her while she talked and teased this man. With this in mind, Lucy smirked and formulated her response in her head.

 _Lucy: So you want to make me the receiver?_

 _Mystery Person: if it means getting the sounds and screams like i want to then hell yes_

 _Lucy: Do you want to know what I want?_

 _Mystery Person: humor me_

Her smirk only widened with how quickly he was responding. It was perfect for this. Considering that he once held his hard cock in his hands- less than six minutes ago- she was definitely happy he was more concerned with what she wanted. Her typing was fast as she wrote out the next several texts.

 _Lucy: I want you. I want you to bite my neck, spank my ass, pin me to the wall… I want you to pull my hair and dominate me._  
 _Lucy: I want to ride you until you can't handle it anymore. I want to milk you of everything you have to offer. I want to keep you tied down and give you a fucking show of me riding you._  
 _Lucy: And when you beg me to touch me, I might consider letting you go. Only if you do something for me._  
 _Lucy: I'd only let you go if you pinned me down and fucked me as hard and raw as you possibly could._  
 _Lucy: And you better not fucking stop until my legs are shaking and I have no voice._

Immensely proud of herself, she locked her comm and sat it down on her desk again. She had to rub her thighs together a little under the table to relieve some of the tension this entire conversation brought upon her. Her lower lip was pulled between her teeth and, even though she did make an effort to pay attention to pull her mind away from what might happen after this conversation, it didn't work. Her mind was still going ninety-to-nothing, thinking about what he was doing in his room. Thinking about what he might be thinking. Wondering if he was thinking of her.

She looked at the time to see only five minutes have passed since she sent that flurry of messages and, while he had read the messages, he hadn't responded just yet. Then, about five minutes later, her comm vibrated. She unlocked her comm and looked down to see a video sent her way. Quickly, she pulled her headphones from her bag and stuck them in and hit play- turning her phone away from Levy this time.

His panting could be heard and she could see him rubbing his thick shaft- not too slow but not extremely fast either. He growled- the sound shooting straight to her vagina- and moaned out. "You did this… You need to take responsibility~ I'll be waiting for you to be ready- no matter how long that takes- because I don't plan on disappointing you. Minutes, Hours, Days... But don't plan on leaving me hanging after that message. I'll _hunt_ you down if I have to."

Her brown eyes went as wide as saucers at this. Not only was the video something that made her squirm but... His voice.

His fucking voice.

It was deep, gravelly, and probably a lot lower than it should have been... But more than that, it was a familiar voice. One that she vaguely recognized through her hazy mind. While she couldn't place a face or a name to the voice, she knew for a fact that she knew who was the owner of that voice. Lucy bit her lower lip again- extremely hard at this- and she quickly stood up.

"Go get some, girl," Levy whispered, winking at the blonde.

Lucy shook her head. "I'm not meeting with him just to... Whatever. Whoever he is, he needs to prove that he's not a creeper first."

The blue haired woman nodded enthusiastically, holding a thumbs-up to her friend. "Good thinking! Don't need you disappearing because of some weirdo."

Lucy chuckled and nodded. "But I _am_ going to tease him a little more.. I have a new bikini I was wanting to put to use, anyway," she spoke out in a low whisper- though it was mostly to herself.

The lass laughed so loudly and so hard it drew Mira's attention their way- but the barmaid only tilted her head a little before returning to her conversation with Erza. At least she didn't send anyone over to grill them with questions. "Hey, how about we go with the others tomorrow night? I know we said we wouldn't, since it's our night... But it'll help with your _issue_ ~"

The blonde paused and thought about it. There were a few couples going to Akane Beach for a quick training week ( _even though she knew Cana was only dragging Bickslow along to tease him with her bikinis_ ) since the Games were over but they just narrowly won. She nodded, a smile covering her lips soon after. "Sounds like a plan. But we _are_ rescheduling our night- I refuse to go too long without best friend time."

"Deal!"

* * *

And, now, here was Lucy, sitting on the beach under an umbrella and enjoying a Strawberry Daiquiri. Cana lay at her right side with a mug of whiskey and Levy on her left with a wet martini. While under the umbrella, Lucy didn't have to worry about a tan so she wore one of Gray's shirts to cover her bikini. After all, it wasn't like she was getting in the water just yet.

The three ladies were relaxing and enjoying themselves with very small amounts of alcohol compared to the amount they can ingest without getting drunk. Cana might have been drinking the most and more than the other two women, but it was still nothing compared to her tolerance.

That's precisely what they were aiming for. Just enough to loosen up and not enough to get anywhere near buzzed or tipsy.

The previous night, after leaving the guild hall, Lucy had slipped on her new bikini (the one she was wearing under Gray's white shirt) and gave this Mystery Man (who upgraded from Mystery Person to Mystery Man) a strip tease through a few pictures. The bikini itself was rather cute- and if she did say so, black looked _way too good_ against her skin. The top was black with two golden stars over where her nipples would be and tied behind her neck and back, while the bottoms were like shorts and the 'belt' on said shorts was gold and covered in black stars.

He admitted he didn't last all too long after she sent the last message and he saw that she was waxed.

"It feels heavenly out here today," Lucy said with a happy and content sigh.

"True that," Levy agreed. After the short lass took a sip of her martini, she made a noise as though she just remembered something. "Oh! Lu, so how did Mystery Man like the bikini?"

"Wait what?" Cana asked, sitting up and pulling her sunglasses up to rest on top of her head instead of over her eyes. "Mystery Man?"

"You know," the script mage started, "the one she sent those pictures to a while back."

"Oh holy shit, _GIRL_! You kept talking to him?!" Cana asked, her brows high in astonishment.

Lucy smirked and nodded. "He's fucking _hot_."

Cana bit her lower lip and leaned towards the blonde lass. "What's he look like?"

To which she shrugged. "Dunno what his face is like. I know from the carpet that he's blond, but we both keep our faces out of the pictures we send."

Levy chuckled and sat up as well. "She sent him a picture of her in this bikini last night, too."

"And out of it," the blonde admitted, a light blush covering her cheeks.

Cana squealed loudly and laughed soon after. "Oh my _MAVIS!_ I am _so_ no believing our innocent little Lucy was sending _nudes_!"

"Cana, shut _up_ ," Lucy hissed, turning her attention to the people around them as she sat up. When the blonde noticed that they were practically alone, she sighed and shook her head. "It's not much different from the club scene, you know. I learned how to grind and stuff and I love to dance and tease people now. It's like... An adrenaline rush and the ultimate rebellion against high society."

Levy laughed and shook her head. "Lu, you're such a deviant!"

And Lucy shrugged to this. "Well it's not like I don't know what I want."

"So what's the rest of him look like?" Cana asked, her smile lecherous.

Lucy pulled her comm out of her bikini top- where she had put it since she had no pockets- and looked through her pictures until she found the one she wanted. Her mystery man was in a _very_ tight black short-sleeved V-neck that showed off every single one of his well defined muscles. It was pulled up a little so she could ogle the happy trail (that she asked he grow out but keep it tame- and he agreed) and his blue jeans rode low on his hips- showing even more definition. The best part was that they could see his boner through the left side of his jeans and _damn_ did it look big.

And, of course, she showed the picture to her friends. Who both _gawked_ at the screen.

"DAMN! If shit falls through, give me his number," Cana insisted, biting her lower lip lightly.

Lucy laughed and shook her head. "I've got him hook, line, and sinker. I don't plan on letting go any time soon, 'Nana~"

 _Ding!_

All three women shut up almost instantly and her two friends hovered over her comm as she opened the text.

 _Mystery Man: swimsuit for swimsuit. wanna see mine?_

 _Lucy: Is that even a question? Get that picture sent now~_

"Shit, Lu," Levy said, looking up at her blonde friend with a lecherous smile. "Demanding much?"

"He likes it," she answered, a smirk of her own playing on her lips.

Cana sighed and stood up. "I'm going over to get Bicks. I need something to ride, girl, I'll see you both tomorrow."

Levy squeaked in embarrassment. "Don't let us know that! Jeez!"

The brunette only laughed and waved her hand at the two women she was leaving behind as she walked off- towards where everyone was supposed to be training at. Levy sighed heavily and shook her head at the woman, standing up soon after she left. "I'm going to go get changed, Lu. We'll hit the water when I get back, okay?"

"Okay. I'll be here sipping on this. Probably teasing mystery man some more," she admitted with a grin, watching her petite friend walk off as well.

 _Ding!_

Excited by the prospect of seeing this man in more delicious clothing, she unlocked her comm and opened the message. And thank god she was sitting on a towel covering the sand because the device fell from her hands the moment she saw what the swim suit was.

A pair of black swim trunks hung low on those deliciously sinful hips of his... But they had lightning bolts on them. And since he was shirtless, she could see the black, tribal, swirling tattoo pattern that breached out from around his guild mark.

His Fairy Tail guild mark.

 _She had been sexting Laxus fucking Dreyar this entire damn time_.

From the background in the picture, he was obviously at the beach as well- probably on the other side of it, like everyone else was. Her hands were shaking, her brown eyes wide, and her jaw was basically unhinged at this point. At least she didn't have to meet the person and have a few dates to know them very well. To know that whoever he was wouldn't be a creeper and wind up murdering her after he got what he wanted.

Now, Lucy was no virgin by any means... She knew what she wanted from a man, she knew she didn't want to be handled like she were made of glass and she knew that she wanted a challenge... But _Laxus_? He was _beyond_ attractive, _everything_ she wanted in a man and much more... But unless they wanted to start dating- which she highly doubted he would have any interest in her past sexual stuff... It would be way too taboo.

She didn't care to have a one night stand with a man she had been _highly_ attracted to. No, at least she would get one night in heaven- even if she never got another one. But it would make everything, every _day_ even, at the guild insanely awkward.

By the time Levy had come back, the sun was beginning to set. Lucy knew what she was doing- that much was obvious. Levy had given her more than enough time to herself to tease Mystery Man- _who was Laxus **fucking** Dreyar_\- but Lucy hadn't sent anything after receiving that picture. She only sat there, her wide, brown eyes watching the shoreline blankly. Hell, the look of shock still hadn't left her face- even three hours after he sent the damn message.

"Lu? Are you okay?" Levy asked, running up at top speed when she saw the look on the blonde's face.

And the shocked woman nodded, gulping harshly. "Y-Yeah... I... I know who it is..."

Levy furrowed her brows before her hazel eyes went _wide_. "You mean... He's here? Was he a creep?"

Lucy shook her head. "N-No... He's still here... But I... I haven't seen him yet... But I know him. We both know him."

"We both- ... _oh my god, he's in the guild_."

The blonde nodded numbly.

Levy bit her lower lip and adjusted her stance a little. "Well... Do you still want him?"

At that, Lucy snapped out of her reverie. Her brown eyes sparkled in mischief and she nodded, a smirk slowly spreading over her lips. "Of course. And I'm _so_ going to get him for tonight at least." The blonde stood up and popped her back when she stretched out. "Lets go show you who he is~"

"Are you really going to just walk up and say _hey we've been sexting and I'm ready to get in your pants_?!" Levy asked, walking alongside the celestial mage.

Luce shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Of course not. I know _exactly_ who he is. And I told him yesterday that this bathing suit is special- that there's only one like it. Virgo gave it to me, so it's true... So as soon as I take this shirt off, he'll know."

Levy furrowed her brows and bit her lower lip- obviously forgetting the fact that her mystery man ( _LAXUS FUCKING DREYAR_ ) was blond as she thought over the men in the guild. "You're not going to tell me who it is until he reacts, huh?"

"Exactly."

* * *

The night was young and things were peaceful and happy on the beach. Laxus wasn't an idiot about what was going to end up happening tonight; the group _training_ had made a bonfire on the beach. He had brought his lacrima stereo system to play music on- because he knew this was going to happen. They were all talking and conversing over little to nothing important and his mind was very preoccupied. The woman who had messaged him had a hella fine body- that much was obvious- and she was able to bend him to her wants and wishes in little to no time flat. Never before had a woman nearly dominated him through words alone like that. He was beyond attracted to her but..

She wasn't the one he really wanted.

No. Whoever she was... She didn't compare to the blonde woman who had piqued his interest since the moment he met her. As his eyes traveled up, he looked over the stars littering the near-black sky and was reminded of Lucy. The true woman of his dreams. He was an asshole in the past, trying to get her to be his through Mira and a threat not to help with Phantom Lord if she didn't become his woman. He called her a wannabe mage. He talked to her in a demeaning manner... A manner he never should have spoken to her in.

And after the blonde's battle with Flare- after he apologized to her for all of that shit- she accepted his apology without another moment of hesitation. The way she smiled at him when she accepted the apology was still burned into his memory and his heart always fluttered in a pitiful manner when he thought of that smile. His heart fluttered every time he remembered the sparkle of happiness in those brown eyes.

Dear gods, he was smitten.

And, even though he was certain that she could never sate his lust, he didn't care. He was certain she was an innocent girl, a virgin... Someone too submissive for his liking sexually... But he _did not care_. All he wanted, all he hoped for, was one night.

One night with her.

One night to prove his worth. To give her pleasure so undeniable that she'd come back to him- even if it was only to use his body, he'd be more than happy with that turn of events. He wanted her to need him somehow, but he couldn't ever gather the guts to talk to her for more than five minutes at a time. Because any longer than that and his heart would start to flutter. His mind would begin to deteriorate. His confidence would wane.

And, now? Even with this mystery woman he had been talking very provocatively to, he only had Lucy in his thoughts.

Like his mind was playing a trick on him, the scent of strawberries and vanilla _assaulted_ his nose. It was weak compared to other scents, but he knew this one. He focused on this one. And holy shit did he have a sudden craving for a milkshake.

The woman of his dreams came walking around the bend of the beach, covered in what smelled to be Gray's shirt... And he couldn't stop the possessive growl that came from his throat at that. She was wearing another man's shirt (and it looked like that was all she wore) and it _pissed him off_.

"Hey! Sorry I'm coming in so late," she said, her voice lilting in a way that sounded like auditory honey.

Natsu laughed loudly and slung his arm around her. "No problem at all, Luigi! Glad you could make it!"

Her brown eyes rolled and she went silent for a moment. Laxus thought she was listening into conversations... But no. What surprised him- more than he wanted to admit- was what happened next.

"Shush! This is one of my favorite songs!" she said, getting everyone to quieten down a little.

Laxus raised a brow at her and when their eyes locked, she blushed a little. He smirked at that, feeling on top of the world at the fact that _he_ was the one to make her blush so cutely. She lifted her thumb into the air a few times and he turned the sound system up without complaint.

" _One lover, don't you dare slow down_ ," she sang out, her hips moving in a way that was _way_ too sensual for someone as innocent as her.

His blue eyes widened further when she fucking _winked_ at him. Like she knew something he didn't. Like she had a secret he was supposed to be in on but he had no idea what that secret was.

Her hands rested on her hips as they moved from side to side, grinding in a way he only saw in the most experienced of club dancers. " _Go longer... You can last more rounds._ " Her voice, as she sang, was as smooth as gray silk. The tone she took was seductive. She moved, doing a small spin with her hips leading the turn. She raised her hands above her head and turned her head to the side. " _Push harder, you're almost there now..._ "

His breath caught in his throat when he saw her head turn, exposing her neck to him. The way her lips moved, the way the muscles in her neck showed... It was familiar in a way it shouldn't have been. He couldn't place why he felt like he knew that small mouth of hers, those full lips... But he definitely knew them.

" _So go lover... Make Mama proud~_ " she sang out, her brown eyes falling on him. They were hooded, lidded, and that was _clearly_ lust hidden in those eyes.

He hardly noticed the way everyone coupled up for a sensual dance. Natsu held Lisanna by her hips, Gray and Levy were dancing together- though he was certain it was only to not feel left out... Bickslow and Cana... Erza and Mira had coupled up and were dancing against each other as well. Lucy was left dancing on her own- though she so _clearly_ held more experience in this type of dancing than the others. Even Cana- though he wasn't sure if that was because she was drunk or because when she went to clubs she went to drink and not to dance.

" _And when we're done_ ," she sang out, giving him the 'come hither' finger as she bent over. Her hands dragged up her legs slowly, sensually, and she sang the next lyric so low that he almost didn't hear it. " _I don't wanna feel me legs_ ~"

His breath caught again when her hands reached the bottom of that shirt. But that wasn't the end of anything. No, that was only the beginning. He fully expected her to let her hands graze upwards _over_ the shirt, so he went to take a swig of his beer. If she wanted him to join, she would have to wait until after he had another drink in his system- otherwise his heart would overpower everything else.

When the booze was in his mouth, she _lifted up the fucking shirt_ and what he was _trying_ to drink went flying out of his nose.

" _And when we're done_ ," she continued, a smirk playing at her lips while she continuously lifted the shirt up and over herself. " _I just wanna feel your hands all over me baby~_ "

His storm blue eyes were wide and, even though his throat and nose _burned_ from the beer that _rocketed_ out of his nose... He couldn't bring himself to care. That bathing suit was familiar. He knew it. It was the _exact same_ bathing suit the mystery woman had put on- only to take off for him- last night. When he looked up to her face, she had lifted the shirt off of her body and flung it to the side with her right hand, her left index finger being placed in her open mouth and on her tongue for the briefest second.

And that's when he knew.

She was the woman.

Laxus growled out and wiped the drink from his face. He stood up and stalked over to her, his eyes predatory in nature, and he didn't stop walking up to her until he was looking down at her still-dancing form. " _You can't stop it_ ," she sang out, her hands reaching up his muscular torso to glide onto his shoulders. " _Music still playing in the background_ ," she continued to sing. When he went to grab her hips, she locked her hands behind his neck and turned around against him, making him grab her hips to pull her ass into his groin.

Where he was, unashamedly, getting one of the worst hard-ons he had ever had in his life.

" _You're almost there... You can do it I believe in you baby~ So close from here... Baby, I'ma be your Motivation_ ," she practically _moaned_ out softly, as though he was the only one who should hear her.

Her hips moved, her taut stomach showing very small traces of the muscles she's gained from dancing, and when her ass moved against his strain, he nearly lost what little control he had left.

"You were the one..?" he asked, his voice no more than a husky whisper against her ear.

And he _felt_ the shiver that wracked through her body. "What if I was?" she shot back in a challenging manner.

He growled and felt her shudder again, feeling more than accomplished with himself at that. "How do I know it was you?"

"Three or four hours ago," she whispered, her hips never stopping, "you sent me a picture of you in your swim trunks. I never replied because it was the first time you let me see your tattoo... And your guild mark."

He growled possessively and pulled her even closer. "Do you know how much you've been teasing me..?"

She pulled away enough to turn around in his arms, her brown eyes sparkling in the orange hues of the bonfire. "I think I have an idea," she said as she grinded her groin against his cock. "I still want you to pin me to the wall and leave me breathless, you know."

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Cana screeched, pulling them- and everyone, really- out of their moments.

Levy snorted and laughed hard at her scream- though everyone was all to confused at her outburst. Well, at least until he saw just _how close_ the two blondes were.

" _LAXUS_ WAS THE ONE YOU SENT THOSE PICTURES TO?!"

His yell caused everyone to stop. Laxus's cheeks were bright red by this point because he knew this meant that more people knew of the dirty things he sent her. But Lucy, however, only smirked triumphantly. "Found out earlier today~" she cooed.

"HOLY SHIT! GO BOSS MAN!" Bickslow cackled out.

Laxus growled- loud and clear- and his arms wrapped completely around the shorter blonde pressed against him. "Get my system when you leave. We're out."

"GET SOME, LUCY!" Cana screamed as he used his lightning to get them out of there as fast as physically possible.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note** : HERE YOU PERVERTS. I got more reviews on this one-shot (or, what was supposed to be a one-shot) than I've gotten on any of my other works. I can't tell if it's just the LaLu fans coming out of the wood works or if you all are just raging pervs._

 _Either way xD_

 _Here's the anticipated chapter two. And with this chapter, the fic is closed._

 _Hopefully._

* * *

Call him a fool, call him an idiot, or call him a creep. None of it mattered right now.

All that mattered to Laxus, in this very moment, was the bombshell blonde woman running her hands up and over his chest.

She was everything to him and more, everything he ever wanted and everything he never knew he wanted. Maybe he was looking at the world through rose-tinted goggles or maybe he was already too far in this _game_ of sorts to see a way out, but he didn't care. With her by his side, he knew he would be able to take on the entire world and not think twice about it. He would be able to defeat the Four Guardians of Ishgar, the entirety of Sabertooth.. He could take the entire world on.

"Earthland to Laxus? Hello?" Lucy asked, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

He shook his head and pulled himself from his thoughts, blinked, and furrowed his brows. "Did you say something?"

Lucy rolled her eyes and smirked up at him. "I asked if you were going to open this door any time soon."

Oh yeah, they were still just outside his house. Whoops. He reached behind her and twisted the knob without issue. The door opened widely like they were making a grand entrance into the otherwise empty abode and he swept his hand out like he were a realtor showing her a new home to buy. Well, hopefully she'd consider it. Then again, he kind of pulled her to the side without telling her his feelings so it wasn't like they were going to date or anything...

And that thought kind of depressed the hell out of him- boner or not.

"Seriously," she said as she literally pulled him down to her eye level by his shoulders. "Are you okay? Do you not want to do this?"

"No!" he shouted, shaking his head. His eyes then went wide and he shook his head harder. "Wait, I mean yes! Wait. Hold on. Yes, I'm okay and yes I do want to do this. I should have said yes."

Lucy's laugh at his now obvious nervousness of the whole situation made his heart stutter and flutter like some teenager who just fell in love. Well, the latter part wasn't too far off base... But he was definitely no teenager. Hell Laxus was like, at _least_ four years her senior. Oh god, now he felt like an idiot. Did _she_ want to be here with someone that much older than her?

"Laxus, if you don't want to-"

"I do," he interrupted, leaning closer to her to graze his lips over hers as he whispered.

Lucy blinked and she smiled a bit, leaning back to get just out of his reach. "We're going to talk first. You're spacing out too much and we have to think of what will happen after this," she said.

Laxus huffed and rolled his eyes, definitely not ready to say anything about why he was spacing out. However, the determined look in those brown eyes that seemed to look right into his soul was more than enough to make him cave. "Fine, fine. Wine? Water?" he asked, stepping in and shutting the door behind him before walking to the kitchen.

Lucy thought this over and shrugged. "Wine if it's red, if not water will be fine."

"Red wine?" he asked, looking back at her incredulously. "Didn't think you were picky about that kinda stuff."

"Just a little," she admitted, walking the same path he did to his rather spacious kitchen. "White wine is easy to taste bad and not everyone has pink wine. Red wine is usually a guaranteed good taste."

Again, shock was written all over his face before a smirk welled up in its place. "I like your tastes, Blondie. Humor me further- coffee or tea?"

She watched as he pulled down two wine glasses and pulled an aged bottle off the top shelf with ease. "I like coffee the same color as my soul," she said, smirking as he looked back curiously. "Pitch black."

A bark of a laugh left his mouth before he could hold it back. He pulled a second and third bottle down and pulled out a bucket soon after.

While he was filling it with ice, she continued. "Tea's a hit an miss with me. Green tea with honey, black tea with like... three pounds of sugar, oolong tea is good as is and I typically stay far away from white tea."

Once the bucket was filled with ice- and two of the bottles of wine were placed in it- he meandered over to the kitchen table and motioned for her to sit. She took her seat with a smile and reached for the only bottle not in the bucket. "Why are you so particularly against white tea?" he asked, raising a brow at him. It wasn't like he had an issue with it at all, though. White tea, to him, tasted like poorly flavored water.

She shrugged while filling their glasses. "I drank too much of it as a child and it made me throw up. After that experience, white tea just doesn't set well in my stomach. I typically stay away from all machta tea now, too."

"Fair enough," he reasoned. "Still weird, though."

This time, she was the one who barked a laugh. "Well, _you_ were the one to ask."

He shrugged. "Good for future reference."

At this statement, the blonde woman raised a brow. "Future reference?"

A very faint dusting of blush made its way to his cheeks and he tried to seem indifferent when he attempted to shrug it off. "I wouldn't mind making this an arrangement."

Her brown eyes widened just a little and her mind was going ninety-to-nothing. The _most attractive man in the guild_ wouldn't mind an _arrangement_ with her. It seemed too good to be true, and her eyes narrowed at that. "What's the catch? Do you suck in the sack or something?"

Laxus had been taking a swig of his own glass of wine when she said that and, just like moments earlier, the alcohol came out of his nose at her statement.

The giggle at the action made the burn worth it, though.

He stood and rushed over to get a few paper towels to wipe his face and the table where he had made a mess with the red staining liquid. As he was wiping the top of the table down, he eyed her cautiously. "What the hell do you mean what's the catch?"

She shrugged. "I don't believe the- arguably- hottest guy in Fiore wants an _arrangement_ with me. Sounds a little suspicious."

He watched her owlishly, his eyes wider than they were seconds ago but not too wide. _The hottest guy in Fiore_? She _actually_ found him attractive and that made his pride and heart swell. While it was petty and physical, it meant that she _noticed_ him... So fuck it if it was petty. He'd take it. But, he had to think of a quip back- and fast.

"Why not? _Hottest guy_ with the hottest girl sounds like a power pair, to me," he said without thinking.

 _Shit_.

Lucy's face fell blank and she blinked up at him. "Hottest girl? Are you blind? Have you _met_ half of our guild?"

He snorted and plopped back down in his seat. "I have. You still take the cake."

"Mira-"

"Mira only has the following she does because she's been modeling for years. I'd bet three million jewel that if you modeled for one year, you'd have three times the following she has," he argued back, narrowing his eyes at her.

He wasn't budging on that. She understood that now. With a roll of her eyes as she too a drink, she dropped it. For now. "What's this arrangement you're talking about?"

To which Laxus shrugged. "I was gonna say mutually exclusive at the very least."

 _You don't have to worry about that_ , Lucy thought. She wasn't about to voice that, though. Who in their right mind would turn down _Laxus fucking Dreyar_?

"And at the most?" she asked, wondering just how far he'd be willing to take it.

He leaned forward and took a deep breath to steady himself. Needing a boost, he downed the last of the wine in his glass and refilled it before locking eyes with the woman at his table. "At the most... You become my girl."

Lucy felt all the air leave her lungs at the statement. Her eyes were wide, her jaw probably unhinged with how wide she was gaping at him, and she had to put her glass back down before she dropped it. "W-Wait... Wh-What?"

"I'm serious here," he said, rolling his eyes.

She could _see_ him throwing up walls to defend himself. It was all in his eyes. And that confused the ever loving fuck out of her.

"Why me?" she asked, her voice no louder than a whisper.

His brows furrowed and he looked back to her. "Why not you? Well, fuck that, let me ask this. Who the fuck tore you down to make you question yourself like this?"

The question threw Lucy for a loop. She was confident, she knew she was sexy (well, at least to Laxus, if his messages said anything), and it wasn't like she had a big issue with her self-image. Well, at least, she didn't think she did. But the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. Erza and Gray always hounded her about being more confident in herself and she eventually just started acting it.. But did she really believe it?

That was the real question. The question she wasn't sure she had an appropriate answer to.

She shrugged. "I was always groomed to be this doll to sell off to the highest bidder, so when I started doing things like _dressing_ on my own, I guess I just doubted it? I think that's where it might stem from.." she muttered, mostly to herself.

He raised his brows at this admission. "You weren't allowed to dress yourself? That's fucked."

"Yeah. If I didn't look like a proper debutante, I couldn't leave my room."

"Fuck that."

"My thoughts exactly," she responded. But, soon, she shook her head and looked up at him. "I'm serious, though, Laxus. You could- quite literally- choose any woman to have by your side and they'd probably drop everything for you. So why me?"

He shrugged at her. Just as he went to take a breath, she interrupted him.

"Don't give me this _you're hot_ bullshit either. You don't date. So why now- and be honest."

He shouldn't have been surprised by this. He shouldn't have. But he was. He's seen her do this to other people before- namely Gray, Levy, Gajeel and Erza. Never in his life did he think this would be done against him. He knew she'd see through his lies because this wouldn't be the first time he opened up and bared his heart for her. The first time was when he apologized to her for what he did. She knew what he looked like when desperate and telling the truth.

God damn his luck.

A sigh left his mouth and he stared at the red liquid in his glass. "I really don't want to ruin tonight."

"Sex or not, I'm staying no matter what you say," she stated stubbornly, crossing her arms under her bust. "It's late, I've been drinking a little bit all day and I'm at least five miles from my house."

"So you want me to ruin our night and our friendship for this answer?" he vocalized defensively.

Lucy sighed. "Unless you've murdered the last woman you were with without anyone knowing, I highly doubt it will ruin anything."

He smirked at her quip but still didn't look up at her. "I'll... I'm serious. It _will_ ruin what friendship we have."

"Try me."

He took a deep, steadying breath and nodded. His eyes stayed locked on the red wine- refusing to look at her while he spoke. "I've had my eyes on you for a while now. A long while. I've liked you for Mavis knows how fucking long and you deserve more than one stupid night." He said. As much as he wanted to stop there, though, once the dam had been broken there was no stopping the sudden onslaught of words from pouring from his mouth. "First it was for the physical- I mean, shit, you know how damn sexy I think your body is.. But then I saw you and Freed talking about shit and... And after I was reinstated, I've been paying more attention to the members of the guild..."

She still hadn't interrupted him.

"You were always... Always... Gorgeous. You helped everyone out, forgave without second thought.. You wore your heart on your sleeve for everyone to see and that was something I wish I could do. I'm dumb, okay, socially inept and awkward and it's not a pretty sight so I fucking hide. I hide like a damned coward but you... You were like a breath of fresh air. You did everything I wished I could and I admire you so damn much that I sound like a fucking moron right now. You've got a brain that's out of this world, you're a tough ass motherfucker who's been through more shit than I can count, you're so kind and gentle and caring..."

She still hadn't even fucking moved. It was nerve wracking and he was only making it worse by the second. But he _couldn't fucking stop_.

"You're perfect, okay, I haven't seen or found a damn thing I don't like about you and I'm a coward who can't even word this shit right. I don't deserve you- shit, I deserve the exact opposite of you- but I'm selfish. I want you- but I don't just want you physically. I want your body, I want your mind, I want your heart... I want all of you. I want to protect you and to show you I can be anything you want me to be- anything you need me to be. I just..." he trailed off, taking a breath. "I want a chance. And now you think-"

"Laxus-"

"-I'm probably the sappiest and stupidest mother fucker-"

"Laxus, listen-"

"-and I still can't do shit right and you're literally about to walk out I just know it-"

"Laxus! I-"

"-and I _told_ you that it would ruin what friendship we have-"

" _Jesus Christmas_ ," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"-so if you want to leave you can- mmPH!"

Finally, after several attempts, Laxus was shut up by Lucy's hand covering his mouth. She added just enough pressure to his cheeks to lift his face to look at her and he found amusement dancing behind her brown eyes. Apparently he had been harboring this information for a while now to himself, otherwise he would have said three words that she knew the meaning of because of Freed, Lisanna, and Natsu. With a roll of her brown eyes, she removed her hand from his mouth.

"You honestly feel that way?" she asked.

He nodded dumbly.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner that I was your mate?"

His brain short circuited at those words. _Why didn't he see that sooner_?! He blinked twice and opened his mouth to speak, only to shut it soon after. He did that at least four more times. _Congratulations, moron, you've used up your daily word limit_. "I.. We... Wa.. What?"

Lucy let out a side busting laugh at his dumbstruck reaction, only making him feel even smaller than he had felt when he was babbling on and on like commercial that lasted twenty minutes too long. He had laid it all out and laid his heart on the line for her and she was _laughing_. He should have been pissed off, but instead he felt a wave of shame. Embarrassment. He needed to leave.

"Laxus," she started, grabbing his hand before he could make a move to leave. "Look at me."

When did he look away?

His storm blue eyes slowly raked over his kitchen as he turned back to lock eyes with the blonde that had captured his heart. She was smiling. Amusement and joy was in that smile, yet he still wanted to run. This wasn't him. He wasn't one to open up to someone like this. He wasn't someone who babbled on, he wasn't someone who _fell in love_ , and he _definitely_ wasn't someone who took orders from anyone. Yet here he was, doing all of those things.

"Freed told me that mates are chosen when the dragon- or dragon slayer- have exceptionally strong feelings for someone. Why didn't you try and talk to me sooner?"

He shrugged. "I.. You.."

 _Fucking word limit_.

She shook her head, her smile never once wavering. "Okay, listen. I'm not going to run and since you were honest with me- I'll be completely and utterly honest with you," she offered and the grateful look in his eyes was enough for her. "You're fucking hot. You're sexy and the first thing I noticed about you was that stupid, cocky, eat-shit grin of yours. I know things about you because I've watched you, too. I may not love you like you love me-"

His eyes were as wide as saucers at that point. He never said those words but she still knew. God _damn_ everything!

"-but I do like you. A lot. So," she said, smirking widely at him, "how about you show me how much of a beast you are tonight and you can work on making me love you with a date or two later?"

"This is why you're perfect," he muttered, somehow breaking his body out of whatever trance he was in so that he could speak past his _daily word limit._

She laughed lightly and rolled her eyes. "So, lets finish off this wine and get back to what we were going to do."

"Sounds perfect, Blondie," he answered with a nod.

Just like she had offered and explained to him, the two blondes sat and talked about a little bit of everything without getting too deep into things that would sour the relaxed mood set. They talked about her magic, his magic, how she felt about her family (that family being the guild), his strange 'obsession' with big cats... She suggested that they visit the zoo in Crocus so that she could see just how excited he got about seeing the panthers, tigers, and lions. He tried denying her but those brown eyes of hers sucked him in

He said that their second date would have to be an aquarium, then, considering that he just found out about her love for the sea and sea life. She admitted that it probably stemmed from Aquarius being her first friend and spirit and, like him, tried to deny going. She argued that he wouldn't have fun. He argued that it would give him the opportunity to see that sparkle in her eyes, the excitement on her face, and give him a new reason to love her that much more.

She stuttered after he said that and accepted the offer.

"So tell me," she started, leaning forward with a grin. "Got any kinks I should be aware of?"

He choked on his wine- it being the last of the three bottles he had brought out for them. "How the hell can you go from talking about fucking _cakes_ to talking about kinks- wait, do you have-"

"No!" she shouted, shaking her head profusely. "I think Erza's the only one with a kink like that..."

He laughed loudly at that but soon calmed down. "It's all par for the course with me. So long as you don't mind me getting rough, we're good."

The smirk that fell over her lips was _far_ more sinful than he expected. "And all that about eating me out?"

Her tone was low, husky, yet still teasing. He growled and leaned forward, a smirk falling over his lips as well. "I might have a love for being trapped between a pair of strong thighs. What about you, _princess_?"

A small blush fell over the apples of her cheeks and his smirk got wider. When it did, he saw her bite her lower lip and his eyes were immediately drawn to that simple action.

"If you don't stop that, I'll bite it myself," he warned, his eyes lazily looking back into hers.

A new scent- powerful and strong- _slapped him in the fucking face_. Oh.

 _Oh_.

"Dirty talk is a big one," she admitted, licking her lips soon after.

He snorted a laugh, leaning even closer to her. "I figured that out, Blondie."

He saw her eyes drop to his lips before going back up to his eyes. "How about we talk later and you can figure them out as you go?~"

A nod was barely out before she leaped onto the table and caught his bottom lip between her teeth. He groaned low in his throat and grabbed her by her shoulders to tug her into his lap. Her hands found the back of his neck, her nails scratching the area lightly. As soon as his lip was returned to him, he lowered his hands to her hips and pressed his lips to hers, almost immediately demanding entrance to her mouth.

She complied easily, her lips parting for their tongues to dance together in a make out session that- admittedly- was the hottest that either of them had ever had. It took more than a stupid little kiss for Laxus to get hard but _the things she could do with that tongue_ had him aching and straining against her inner thigh. She moaned into his mouth, their tongues sensually snaking over and around one another, and she adjusted herself so that her core was right over his erection.

Jesus _fuck_ he was seeing stars when she grinded against him.

She licked over his teeth, he sucked her tongue back into his mouth fully, and she instantly dominated him. He wasn't sure how she was able to twist and turn her tongue in the ways that she did, but _damn_ he didn't care. It had been well over seven or eight years since he got this aroused by a kiss alone- but fuck it. She got him in ways he never understood. And he wasn't going to complain, _at all_ , about it. A whimper left her mouth when he slid his tongue under hers and coaxed it back to him. But she pulled back long enough to look at him through her lashes- her eyes hooded and lust far too strong in those brown eyes.

"You better give me the best damn lay of my life if you kiss like that," she panted out.

He growled and stood up, lifting her by her ass. Her legs wrapped around his midriff of their own accord and he was _ecstatic_ about that. "Fuck what you've had. I'll give you everything you _deserve_ and more," he breathed out as a response. The second he was done saying that, his lips reclaimed hers and she forced her way back into his mouth.

Fuck.

It was hard to walk with a raging hard-on, a busty blonde bombshell clinging to his front, and his mind being blown by her kisses alone. He stumbled once or twice though his house and up his stairs while making a mad attempt at getting to his bedroom. If she didn't stop what she was doing with her mouth, he was probably going to lose it before he ever got to his bed. And, as though she had heard his thoughts, she pulled away from him again. Their lips were bruised, plump, and swollen from their heated kisses.

Her eyes locked with his and he gulped audibly. She was going to drive him insane.

"Tell me, Laxus," she whispered out, dragging her tongue along his jawline before nipping at his ear lobe. He shuddered. "How bad do you want me? How much do you want me to moan for you? To scream your name? How badly do you want to fill me up with that thick cock of yours and make me all yours?"

 _Holy shit_.

She nipped his ear again and he couldn't hold back the guttural, low moan that passed through his lips. His erection throbbed in his swim trunks and his hands gripped at her ass tighter. "I'll make you forget how to talk, Blondie. That bad mouth of yours won't be able to stay closed for long," he answered, his husky tone making his voice drop in pitch.

She shivered against him and a small whine left her throat before her teeth caught the flesh under his ear next to his jaw... He would forever deny the keening growl that left his mouth at that. He didn't even realize that he had finally made it to his room or that he was standing still. No, he was too preoccupied with the woman that was unraveling him with the greatest of ease.

Laxus wanted her to gape at his room- at the king sized bed on the far right in the center of that wall. He wanted her to see that his far wall was nothing but windows that held the most amazing view of the lake out there. He wanted her to get excited over the prospect of being in here more often, but when she pulled away from him, he couldn't find it in him to make her look at the room they were in.

The moonlight filtering in from his window-wall bounced off of her brown eyes and made her eyes look like they held the secrets to the starred skies. The deep blue hues of the night illuminated her porcelain skin in a way that made his breath catch in his throat. The dark, lustful look she gave him through her lashes and the strands of hair that fell in front of her face was enough to make him fall in love and lust at the same time. He was drowning in her. And nothing had happened yet.

He barely caught what she said before she pulled herself from his hold.

"I may have a bad mouth," she started, unwinding her legs to drop to her knees in front of him, "but I can do great things with it."

His trunks were around his knees faster than he could collect himself to realize what was going on. Her dainty, delicate hands were around his shaft in another second and even if he wanted to throw his head back and moan, he couldn't. His eyes weren't leaving the blonde woman on her knees before him. Her tongue snaked out of her mouth and licked her lips as she looked at his shaft and _Jesus_ she could easily bring him to his knees with that look alone. Her left hand went to the base of his cock and she added just a little pressure to her thumb and forced his length to lift up while she licked the underside along the vein there.

A low groan left his mouth at the combined sight and feel. She rested his length against her chin and let her tongue go back down the path she licked- though she used the underside of her tongue to do that and Laxus's knees felt weak. He growled when he remembered that he was _not_ her first, but he would make damn sure that he was her last. No matter how long it takes, he would make her fall for him like she made him fall for her. He wasn't giving her up without a fight. When her tongue licked back to his head and snaked just under the flared head to the flesh there, he lost his train of thought.

"Lucy, shit," he growled out huskily.

When she took him into her mouth, he suspected to feel the flat top of her tongue- but that was far from the truth. Her tongue was pressed to the roof of her mouth and the head of his dick was wrapped in the fleshy, silken tissue under her tongue. He moaned loudly, wondering how the ever loving _fuck_ she was able to make him this weak without actually pulling him into her mouth, but as soon as that thought was in his mind, it was gone. Her tongue went around the tip of his cock and she _sucked_ him deeper into her mouth. She didn't slide him in, she didn't pull him in- she fucking _sucked_ him further into her mouth.

He tried- oh damn did he try- to keep his eyes open. But when her tongue started flexing and _moving_ in some inhuman yet _amazing_ way, his eyes slid shut while he tried to calm the fuck down. He vaguely heard what might have been a giggle around his dick, but when the vibrations hit his length he damn near lost his control. His hand went down to her hair, sliding through her blonde tresses and tangling them around his thick fingers.

"That's right," he grumbled lowly cracking an eye open as she fucking _deep throated_ his entire length and started bobbing back and forth. "You better suck my cock like you're dying and my cum is the cure."

Her eyes went up to him, wide and shocked by his words, but her mouth started moving with renewed vigor. Occasionally, when he was buried in her mouth to the hilt, he'd feel her throat swallow around him and it was a wonder she didn't gag on him. The way her throat muscles tightened around his aching and throbbing cock made everything worth it, the way there was just a little bit of saliva coating her lips to make it easier to slide him in was gorgeous, and _hot damn_ her tongue was _still_ fucking moving.

He knew she could taste the precum. He saw it in her face as she started fucking her own mouth on him.

He groaned louder, his hips starting to move slightly with her mouth. From there, one of her hands grabbed his hip and the other grabbed his hand that was buried in her hair and she _slammed_ her mouth down on him- her eyes never moving from his face. He moaned a lot louder than he thought he would ever moan and she kept it up, only going harder and harder with little to no resistance or hesitance. His balls were tight, his teeth baring down on his lower lip and his hands were shaking. But she didn't stop.

He was too close, but those eyes... She wasn't going to be satisfied until he was spent.

Her rhythm was fast, not harsh but deep, and intense. He would never mouth fuck a woman because he respected them too much- even if all of his past conquests were one nighters... He still respected women too much to do this. But _she_ was the one throat fucking herself on him. And holy _shit_ it was hot. She moaned around his length and that was it. He pulled her all the way down on him and held her head there while he released himself down her throat.

She didn't cough. She didn't force his hips away. Instead, she waited until he was done and she slowly slid her mouth off of him. Her eyes twinkled in mischievous amusement.

"Bad mouths can do good things, huh?" she asked, raising her brows.

"Mother _fuck_ ," he said under his breath, his eyes narrowing on her. "Eleven minutes? I've never come that fast- ever."

She smirked. Fucking _smirked_ at him. "Well, I'm just _that_ good.~"

He growled and bent over to pick her up- which he did with ease. He stepped out of his trunks as he carried her off to his bed, where he unceremoniously dumped her. He took a moment to drink in the sight of her like this- sprawled out on his bed, her back sightly arched and her eyes heavily lidded. The blue light of the moon filtering in from the window-wall had his gut churning, her skin looking absolutely celestial and immaculate with the colored hazy light gracing her pale flesh. Her hair was fanned out wildly behind her, looking like pure gold against the black sheets she was laying on. He could smell her arousal. Even though the window he could faintly hear the water of the lake being pushed against the shores- and, as though she were one with nature, her breathing seemed to fall in time with the flow of the tide.

"Laxus," his name left her mouth on a breathless whisper, "fuck me. Please."

He growled and slowly climbed onto the mattress, crawling closer and closer to her. Her eyes were watching him- hell, he _felt_ her lustful gaze as he crawled closer- creeping at a snail's pace. When he was hovering over her calves, he looked up and met her gaze only to see that she was panting slightly. His lips barely touched her skin, but he made sure to drag his lips across the smooth skin of her legs. His bottom lip dragged lightly up her left leg, over her left thigh that was pressed against her right one, and over her swimsuit bottoms. He lingered over her hips for a brief moment, placing an open-mouthed kiss to her hip bone that made her gasp. His tongue lashed at the skin there just once and just as slowly as his past movements were.

He continued dragging his bottom lip across her stomach so, so slowly. When he made his way to her chest, she was still panting and he could feel the slight movements of her thighs rubbing together through the bed. He was careful to avoid both of her breasts and slowly, sensually, he lightly dragged his nose through the valley between her breasts and he placed another slow, open-mouthed kiss to the dip between her collar bones. A small, nearly inaudible moan left from between her parted, plump lips and he nearly just attacked her then and there.

How Laxus found control through this lust-haze that had settled in the room, he didn't know. But, even still, he continued his torturous pace and dragged his bottom lip up the hollow of her throat. She whined and he felt her gulp against his lips when he placed yet another open-mouthed kiss to where her Adam's apple would be if she had one. Again, he let his lips trace the skin of her throat and across her jaw.

When his lips were hovering over hers, their eyes locked in some sort of unspoken, lustful haze, he whispered back to her, "I'm not going to fuck you."

His lips dragged across hers, his elbows resting on the mattress on either side of her head. Her back arched slightly, barely making the tops of her swimsuit-covered breasts touch his chest. He was taking his time. Making this as sensual as she looked illuminated by the night. Her small fingers were clutched in the black silk of his sheets- his comforter still folded up next to his pillows. She looked absolutely angelic, stunning, and sensual beneath him like this.

"I'm going to _devour_ you until you scream my name," he breathed out before finally capturing her lips with his.

Their kiss was deep, needy, and extremely intense- but by no means was he letting her make it too fast. He was still taking his time with her. He was going to force her into pleasurable heights she had never reached before, and to do that he needed her to slow down. But she seemed far too impatient for that.

Heh. If only she understood that he was _not_ going to let her make this night end too soon. He would drag it out to six in the morning if he had to.

He wasn't against that.

"Laxus, please," she said as she pulled back. His mouth covered hers again, his tongue invading her mouth and coaxing hers to dance with a slow kind of tango to it. He ground his slowly hardening cock against her clothed core, causing her to moan deeply into their kiss. Her hands abandoned their positions in the sheets in favor of pulling at his hair. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer and forcing him to grind against her again. He moaned with her in their lip lock this time.

He pulled his mouth away to trail kisses over to just behind her ear. He licked down the column of her neck before capturing the flesh between his teeth and sucking hard at the area. Her back bowed just a little and his name left her lips, riding on a whispered breath. It was a sound he would absolutely never tire of- though it did make him excited to hear how she would sound at a louder decibel.

A thought was in his mind and it made him tense just a little. He kissed back up her neck to her ear, where he whispered huskily, "mark this time or in the future?"

Lucy seemed taken back by the question. Did she want to be bound to him for life? Mavis, who the hell asked a question like that when they were about to fuck? Laxus does. Of course he does. He's the only man with enough gall to do something like that- which is pretty much the equivalent of asking _hey, you want me to propose now with you on my dick or later- also while you're on my dick_. Freed was marked his first night with Gajeel but Lisanna wasn't marked until last month. So he _could_ wait it out if she wanted...

"God damn it, why would you ask that now?" she muttered under her breath.

He chuckled, it coming out breathy against her ear. She shuddered at the feeling.

However, she knew that a slayer would never upset their mate. If it took moving the moon to make their mate happy, they would pull an Erza and make the impossible possible. Plus, currently, her mind was too fogged with lust to think properly. So her response was one she _might_ end up regretting later- but whatever. She'd deal with it then.

"If you mark me now, I don't think I'll care. If you mark me later, I don't think I'll care. Just.. Whatever you can handle."

He pulled away just enough to look at her with raised brows. "Whatever _I_ can handle? This is you we're talking about here."

"Yeah, and I'd much rather be doing something else entirely," she quipped, narrowing her brown eyes at him.

He chuckled again, shaking his head. "Spunky spitfire mate. Of course. Only me," he commented, watching the woman as she squirmed with unresolved lust that was agitating her greatly. He rolled his blue eyes. "I'll try to hold it off, then. And ask again when you're not all hot and bothered. But no promises."

"Deal," she said quickly, nodding her head enthusiastically. "But if you don't hurry the fuck up I will walk my ass right out of this hous- aaAH!"

Lucy's words were cut off when Laxus bit down on her nipple through her bathing suit top. He noted, in the back of his mind, that she had yet to use this suit at all to get into any sort of water. He smirked against the fabric and pulled away, using his chin to catch the edge of the top and drag it away from her breast. His tongue lashed out, licking over the side of her tit all the way to her pert nipple that was just _begging_ him to bite at.

And he did.

He bit her nipple again and she whimpered in pleasure, though her brows were furrowed in slight anger at something. He watched her face as it twisted in anger when she looked down at him.

"Take the fucking thing _off_ already!" she _growled_ out at him.

He smirked and brought his mouth over to the string-like strap before biting it harshly. Under his sharp canines, the bathing suit's tie snapped in half and her jaw dropped at him. He _knew_ she was about to yell at him but he distracted her by grinding his cock against her clothed core again- timing it so he was grinding at the same time his tongue raked up her right breast. Her head fell back as though she weren't mad in the first place and he kissed down her mound until he was at the strap that tied around her back- and he bit that one in half, too.

His left hand came up to pull the bikini top away from her body- which she allowed with no further complaints at the ruined piece of cloth. Once she was bare to him- a sight that he had only seen on a lacrima comm screen without her face ever in frame, he unashamedly stared at her. His eyes were like slate blue, like burning steel glowing with the light of midnight, hungry and wild. And it only made her squirm more.

He paid more attention to her breasts for another five or so minutes, taking his sweet time to taste her flesh and find all of her sweet and sensitive spots. The underside of her tits that hardly ever saw the light of day- let alone saw touch from another person- was incredibly sensitive. It was almost like having two nipples on one breast, two extremely sensitive spots that a little nip and suck would have her keening for him.

He took his time to kiss down her torso, letting his tongue rake down her body and taste the salty-sweet flavor of her entire person. When he paused at her bottoms, he looked up at her with a wicked grin. The scent of her arousal was _thick_ and _heavy_ and even though her bottoms were black, he could see a pretty large damp spot between her legs. He dragged his tongue up her slit, tasting her arousal through her bathing suit and _moaning_ at her taste.

Oh, he was about to eat the fuck out tonight.

And it was going to be glorious.

Lucy was panting out his name every time she exhaled, her right hand clutching the muscles on his shoulder while her left was lost in the black sheets she was laying on. The black sheets he was about to make a mess of. He loved to eat women out because the taste was exotic and unmistakable but _Lucy_ 's taste? He wouldn't be able to walk away from something this sweet. Absolutely not. He knew she was waxed- he could see that through her tight bottoms but more than that, he saw it yesterday night in the pictures she had sent him.

Slowly, torturing the woman beneath him, he pulled her bottoms down and flung them across the room- vaguely hearing them land somewhere on the stairs. Well, shit. Should have closed the door earlier.

"Lucy," he breathed out, his breath warm and hot against the slit of her soaked core, "look at me."

She weakly lifted herself to leaning on her elbows and her brown eyes _scorched_ into his blue ones.

"You look away or close your eyes and I'll stop," he said with a challenging smirk playing at his lips.

The blonde woman nodded and gulped. However, she- too- was too prideful to let him have the last word like that. "Okay. But if you suck, I'm flipping your ass over and I'm riding your goddamn face."

He blinked at her words and a growl left his throat. "Guide me, baby," he said smoothly, licking up her wet pussy. "Show me what you want."

She bit her lip and nodded, her eyes never once leaving his even as he licked up her lips again. He traced the tip of his tongue up and around her clit and her eyes narrowed. He could tell she was going to have a lot of trouble keeping her eyes open. Carefully, he grabbed both of her thighs and spread them open to get a better view of what his face was going to be buried in. He looked over her pussy and smirked again, flattening his tongue as he licked up her folds again.

A loud, wanton moan left her throat at that. He looked up to see her head was leaned back and, as much as he just wanted to dive right back in and cause her legs to tremble, he gave her specifics. She had to look at him and watch him. So, he paused. He waited for her to get fed up with the lack of contact- which she did quickly- and she looked back at him with a glare.

When their eyes met again, he dove down and shoved his tongue between her folds, taking his time to lick all around and- once again- find her sweet spots. When he drew her clit into his mouth to suck on her eyes slid shut. He paused at this and she let out another keening moan, opening her eyes to watch him again. He sucked her clit harder, and smirked when she cried out when his tongue teased the little bundle. He pulled his mouth away and lowered himself further before slowly letting his tongue glide inside of her slick, moist heat.

Dear _gods_ she tasted like a perfect slice of heaven.

He let his tongue rove around her insides before he drew back before pushing the muscle right back into her hot core. He let her grind against his face, he let her control where exactly she wanted his tongue inside of her and when she wanted it there. It was beyond sexy to find a woman that knew what she wanted and where she wanted it. Even more so when he found someone not shy about wanting to straight up _suffocate_ him with her most intimate parts. And, considering that Lucy had shifted all of her weight to her right elbow and her left hand was pulling his face as close to her pussy as physically possible, Lucy was one of those women.

She stared at him... Or rather, maintained eye contact with him. They stared at one another while she rode his face from her position, and he could tell she was getting closer with how her movements started getting a little wilder. Her walls were fluttering here and there and she was panting harder. So, in a vain attempt to stay discreet with what he was doing, he channeled small sparks to his tongue to create a vibrating sensation against her walls.

However, her eyes widened and her brows drew up, her movements getting even wilder as she rocked against him. "Fuck yes! Laxus, shock me more!"

He smirked against her. Definitely his mate.

He channeled a slightly stronger surge of lightning to his tongue and her walls clamped down hard on his tongue. She let out a loud shout of his name and she rode out her near instant climax against his face. He lapped up every bit of the sweet honey-like nectar that threatened to drip down his chin- though he didn't let it. Or, rather, his tongue didn't let it.

When she was supposed to be basking in her climax, she pulled him up by his hair and shoved her tongue into his mouth. This genuinely startled him, though he kissed her back with vigor unrestrained and she let out a loud moan. Her legs went to wrap around his waist and when she pulled back she stared directly into his eyes.

"If you're not going to fuck me, then you better devour me soon."

Those words sent a shock wave to his raging hard on and, without warning, he fully sheathed himself inside of her. Her back arched off of the bed, her head flying back to slam against the bed. She had never been so absolutely full, stretched to completion, and he had never been with a woman who could take him all the way to his hilt. They moaned loudly in unison.

He pulled out slowly, all the way to the tip, and _slammed_ back inside of her wet and tight heat. "Fuck yeah, baby," he breathed out against the crook of her neck. "Moan for me. Show me how much you love my cock inside of you."

Lucy gave him what he wanted when she moaned out. Her hands wrapped around him, her nails digging into his back. The pain was sharp and he knew that she was probably drawing blood but he didn't care. Even at the slow pace he had set he was fully satisfying her- and that's all that mattered.

"You love feeling my hard cock inside of you, don't you?" he asked on a breath and her pussy pulsed around him. "You love feeling me pound your tight little pussy, don't ya baby?"

Her moans got louder, her walls fluttering around him and he sped up for her. If he could make her cum at least three times tonight, he would be happy. One down. Two to go. He loved the feeling of her pussy pulling him in impossibly deeper every time he bottomed out inside of her. He loved the keening moans she let out. He loved how his name fell so perfectly from her swollen lips. Fuck.

She was a drug. One taste and he was already addicted.

"F-Fuck... Laxus! Laxus! Har-Harder... Harder!" she cried out, her back arching more.

He growled deep in his chest and complied, his hips snapping forward with bruising abandon that had her climaxing again. Her walls fluttered and her eyes rolled back, a _screech_ of his name falling from those delicately parted lips. He didn't let her ride it out peacefully- no, that was too easy. He wanted to build on that already extreme height of pleasure. He wanted her to fall apart at the seams for him. So, even as she was coming undone beneath him, he kept on with his bruising thrusts and even went as far as to speed up.

Her nails at his back clawed at his skin harder, trying to pull him closer to her even though it was physically impossible. The headboard of his bed started slamming against the wall with the force and speed of his thrusts, though it wasn't like he cared. She was close yet again- already. Her eyes were screwed shut and every sound coming from her was a yell, shout, or a scream. He was abusing the wonderful spot within her and he couldn't control his wants. Gods _damn_ him if he didn't give her the best night of her life.

As she came undone a second time, her pussy clamping _tightly_ against his thick cock, he let out a deep and feral growl. Her eyes snapped open and, even through the lust clouding her vision that was mostly black from the force of her third release of the night, she could clearly see what was happening. Lightning started licking at his skin. The muscles in his arms and in his torso were bulging in exertion. A sweat had broke out over his temples and, though she should have been scared shitless, the scales slowly covering his arms and face in random patches only made her want even _more_.

The next growl from him was like a warning. It was deep, low, and sounded like it came from his stomach rather than from his chest.

Like he was warning her from himself.

His pace grew frantic, relentless, and frenzied. He was pounding into her viciously, his cock sliding against that beautiful spot that she never had another man reach. She just figured that she would be one of those women who couldn't get off on penetration alone but _holy shit_ he proved her wrong. Screams of pleasure were the only things leaving her mouth now- though one could confuse them with banshee shrieks. Or screeches. Either way, she was going to need at _least_ a gallon of water after this. If she could even walk.

This was primal. Something only someone- or something- without humanity could pull off. A dragon slayer with the qualities of a dragon could easily pass. His pelvis probably bruised the insides of her thighs more than she wanted to admit- or wanted to see- and he wasn't stopping any time soon. He was too far gone. There was no leniency here. One climax- one orgasm after the other with hardly any time to breathe between was what he handed her on a silver platter. She wasn't sure how he managed to hold out through what she could tell was at least seven climaxes of her own.

Then again, some might have melded together, if she were honest with herself.

He was lost to the pleasure her body was giving him. He was lost to the fact that she was his mate. He was lost to the knowledge that the woman he _loves_ was beneath him and the one who was driving him through this. His balls were getting tight- taut- and he knew that this was going to end soon.

A snarl lifted his mouth, his elongated canines showing against his clenched teeth to be sparking on their own. Her muscles were burning, screaming, at the strain of this intense feeling but she couldn't stop it even if she wanted to. Which, of course, she _did not_ want to. Through her hazy, clouded mind, she knew he was going to bite her. Even if he tried to hold it back, she wouldn't let him now. Not when she's seen this much.

She can't breathe properly. It's far too hot, there was a burning sensation in her throat from the amount of air she's had to intake through her mouth, and her lungs were aching with the exertion as well. But even then, she didn't care. She _couldn't_ care when that electricity was enveloping her from the inside out again. His cock was glowing yellow with the lightning wrapped around it and it was driving her _insane_.

His eyes opened and _holy fucking stars_ his pupil was slitted.

He was gone.

She could see the strain in his brows. She could see the way his neck tensed. She could tell he was trying to keep from biting her- just like he said he would. That alone sated any current fears she might have had. Might have. If the intense pleasure mixing and melting with pain wasn't driving away her thoughts, that is. One of her hands stopped clawing at his bleeding back to thread through his hair. With strength she didn't know she could muster like this, she shoved his face against her neck.

" _FUCKING BITE ME_!"

Her scream bounced off of the walls and he complied for her.

The moment his canines sunk into the flesh of her neck, her vision was gone. She couldn't see, she couldn't hear... She was almost positive that she was dead.

Laxus, however, released every ounce of his cum inside of her warm and tightly clamping pussy. It had to be the most intense orgasm either of them had ever had, and from the heavy panting Lucy was doing, he was certain he gave her a night she wouldn't be able to walk away from.

Well. Literally and metaphorically.

It took way too long for the blonde woman to come back to him and the entire time he felt like he was going to lose her. He was freaking out, he was scared shitless, he was pacing the floors... But she was still alive. She was still with him. That's all that mattered... Right?

When Lucy was finally coming back to reality, the first thing she noticed was a weight on her back. The second was the sound of growling- no, wait, that was more like a purr. She felt his nose nuzzle against a very sore spot on her neck and even if she wanted to whimper at the feeling, the only thing that left her was a very weak moan. Her eyelids were heavy, but she opened her eyes to find everything blurry as fuck.

"L-La... Lax..."

"Shhh... I'm sorry, Lucy... I didn't mean to do that..."

"Laxus..."

"Shh, I have some water here for you if you need it," he offered.

She nodded and took the straw between her lips- well, he put it there for her anyway. A weak laugh left the man at her side- who was _finally_ coming into focus- and the sudden slurping sound of the straw let her know that she had downed the entire glass of water. Carefully, Lucy craned her neck to take in their position. They were on his couch now- why the hell they weren't in his room she had no idea- and his arm was wrapped limply around her torso.

So _that_ was the weight at her back.

"Laxus," she said, her voice still a little hoarse but otherwise better than seconds before. "That was the hottest fucking night I've ever had."

"I would hope so," he said, a sad smile lifting the corners of his lips, "considering it's seven in the morning."

She blinked and looked over to the wall to see the early rays of sunlight coming in through the window. Her brows furrowed in confusion at this. "How long was I out for?"

"Two hours."

She blanched. Honest and truly blanched. "How fucking long were we at it for?!"

He chuckled, rubbing his nose against hers in a loving manner. "Like.. I'd say it was around ten thirty when we got here... Sometime around eleven or so when we started... So about five or six hours?"

"What the fuck," she mumbled, blinking a few times at this revelation. "It felt like one- maybe two at most.."

"Probably because you hardly had time to think between your orgasms," he commented, raising a brow at her.

She watched in awe at how fast his face fell after saying that, though.

"I am _so fucking sorry_ for that... I tried so hard to keep from biting you, but then you yelled it.. And I just..."

She giggled as much as she could with her throat this sore. Carefully, she lifted a shaking hand to rest it on his cheek. Her muscles groaned in protest, but she powered through that. "It is _more_ than okay. Just the fact that your here taking care of me now is more than I would have asked for."

He shook his head. "I told you-"

"You told me no promises. And I'm pretty sure that even if you didn't mark me, I would have still clawed the eyes out of any woman who looked at you for too long after a night like that," she said in a deadpan. While he wanted to laugh at her joke, the look in her eyes told him that she was dead serious about the statement, which pulled a loud laugh from him anyway.

"Well well~ Territorial, are we?"

"Hell yes I am. I will _kill_ anyone who even _tries_ to seduce you," she pouted as she said that, her bottom lip jutting out.

He barked a laugh at that and shook his head. "Well even if it is only for my body, I'll take it. I still have to make you fall for me, you know."

Lucy _winked_ at him and stuck her tongue out. "Get started, then, _dear_."

Raising his brows at her statement, the memory of a conversation she and Cana had in the guild flitted through his mind. Since she needed it anyway... "Well, I have some vanilla candles and I have a jacuzzi styled bath tub big enough for both of us. Would that be a good place to start?"

Her eyes _lit up_ at that.

His heart fluttered like he had been struck by Cupid's fucking arrows again.

"Perfect. That is.. That... Perfect," she said on a breath. The smile that lifted her mouth was one that made his heart skip a beat. Again. "You might have to carry me, though... I can't exactly feel my legs."

He barked a laugh at her statement and shook his head. "You _really_ don't want to see the bruises I put on your thighs... I'm so-"

"If you apologize to me _one more time_ for a night that blew my fucking mind, I will army crawl out of here. Maybe. Am I even clothed," she looked down at herself, noting that the only thing she was wearing was one of his t-shirts. Her brown eyes went back to his face at this and they narrowed. "Yeah, I'm clothed enough. I will!"

"Alright, alright," he muttered, rolling his eyes. "Let's go get you in the bath and hurry that healing along."

* * *

"Okay so," Bickslow said, looking over the unconscious bodies of the members of the dark guild they had just taken out.

Or, rather, that Laxus just annihilated.

"Since when have you had _that much_ power?!" Evergreen asked with wide eyes.

The lightning slayer blinked twice at the damage done by two breath attacks and shook his head, not really comprehending it himself. "I... I don't.."

"You mated," Freed said, looking over at his leader with an uncharacteristic smirk lining his lips. "Was it Miss Lucy?"

Laxus glared at the green haired man. "How did you-"

"One, I'm a mate myself. That's why I've _powered up_ as well. Two, Bickslow told me about what happened on the beach two weeks ago. And three, you never lock your lacrima comm. I'm afraid I've seen more of her than I want to admit."

Laxus growled, trying hard to cover the embarrassed blush covering his cheeks to no avail. Bickslow and Evergreen were choking on their laughter, trying to get a proper breath in as they laughed at their leader's poor situation.

Lucy was going to _kill_ him for this.

Well, she would if she ever found out, that is-

 _Ding!_

He groaned, rubbing his palm over his face as their laughter got louder and Freed even chuckled at his misfortune. Trying to keep a straight face, he lifted his comm from his pocket to his face and opened the message he just received.

Lucy had sent him a picture. She was wearing nothing but his black t-shirt that fell to her thighs. He knew that was all she was wearing from how her hand lifted one side of the shirt up to show her naked hip- no underwear. And no bra would let her nipples show through the shirt like that. Her hair was tousled, like she just woke up, and her eyes were lidded. Her head was tilted to the side, the mating mark of small yellow dragon scales on the side of her neck showing proudly. That was something she covered when they were at the guild- at his request. Not hers.

He didn't want to get attacked just yet.

More than all of that, though, was that she was standing in front of his unmade bed.

 _She stayed over there waiting for him_.

 _Ding!_

He had to force his eyes away from the picture, to see the text she just sent him.

 _Baby Girl: I'm waiting for you to get home, babe~_

Bickslow chortled and Laxus _just_ realized that the seith mage was looking at the screen over his shoulder. The limber man slapped him on the back and let out a deranged sounding cackle. "Get home and get some, boss man! We'll take care'a these asses and get'em over to the Knights. You go home an' get a piece of that ass already!"

"Goddamnit, Bickslow, you ever look at my comm again-"

"It's hard not to when you're showing us," Evergreen quipped.

He noticed that in his anger towards the perverted one of their group, he had moved his comm so that the screen was literally facing his other two teammates. He wasn't that worried about Freed for two reasons; one, he was gay and two, mates literally cannot get attracted to anyone other than the slayer they're with.

Evergreen was a straight woman and had Elfman wrapped too tightly around her pinky to give a damn.

But _Bickslow_?

Laxus growled at the seith mage, who held his hands up in surrender. "Hey! Boss Man, I'll take these asses myself okay? I-I can't do that if ya kill me..."

"You even _look_ at her too long and Cana will leave you for being dickless," he threatened, shoving his comm into his pocket. "Bring my quarter of the reward by in a few hours, Freed."

"Right."

"Yeah, go get some Boss Ma-OUCH SHIT, WILL YOU STOP SHOCKIN- _FUCK STOP IT!_ "


End file.
